


Stop Calling It 69

by DianaMorticai



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, BoyxBoy, Don’t expect much from me OK I wrote this a while ago, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Karma's stubborn af, M/M, No plot at all, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Yaoi, like seriously, tm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMorticai/pseuds/DianaMorticai
Summary: It's literally just them having sex in a 69 position. Think of this as an apology for me taking awhile to update some things. Enjoy!





	Stop Calling It 69

**Author's Note:**

> First published smut on ao3 yikes
> 
> Also, these two are ageless in this fic - you can imagine them to be in middle school, high school, or they could be adults. Whatever man

"I want to sixty-nine." 

Nagisa's head snapped up, his book forgotten. Karma was eyeing him from his place on the opposite side of the couch. His eyebrows were raised. 

Nagisa knew his boyfriend meant _right now_. He stared for another second, then coughed. "No, Karma." 

Karma's smirk fell into a pout, and he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Why?" He whined, like a child. 

Nagisa looked back to his book. "Because I'm reading." He didn't mean for it to come out as bitchy as it did, but Nagisa hated the term 'sixty-nine.' He always would. 

Of course, he didn't hate the actual act. On the contrary, he quite liked it. But not now. Unlike Karma, who was fast-paced in many ways, Nagisa didn't have the ability to just _decide_ to get turned on. Across from him, Karma groaned pitifully, and then fell forward so that his head was laying on Nagisa's lap. Nagisa raised his arms to accommodate as Karma shifted onto his side. He looked up and gave his boyfriend another puppy-eyed look, and when Nagisa gave a half-smile and rolled his eyes, Karma huffed. 

The two of them lay there for a bit, cuddling (although Nagisa wouldn't have called it that, seeing as it was just him sitting with Karma's head in his lap). Nagisa was content until Karma turn his head and began to breathe against Nagisa's crotch. 

Nagisa barely noticed it at first, but soon the breaths were becoming too heated to be an accident. His breathing hitched as Karma continued. He looked down at his lover, eyes wide. "What are you doing?" Although he knew full well what Karma was doing. 

"Mm." Karma's voice was deep, and Nagisa's lips parted just a little as Karma shifted himself farther down Nagisa's body and opened his mouth wider, letting out larger and warmer breaths in between Nagisa's legs. 

Nagisa squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the tingling. "You're not being fair." 

"You like it." Karma murmured. He turned himself around so that he was on his stomach, staring down at Nagisa's crotch and at the small bulge that was starting to form. Nagisa blushed. 

 

\---

 

He felt Karma's breaths, right against his crotch. The only thing he could see was the dark maroon color of Karma's boxers, pressed close against his face. He could feel Karma's cock straining through the fabric, the musk assaulting his nose, and his mouth felt dry despite his wet lips. 'Don't suck until I start', Karma had said. Nagisa's boxers were becoming unbearably tight at this point, his brain getting fuzzy with anticipation. Karma seemed to be taking his sweet time. "Karma-" Nagisa huffed. 

They were both laying on their sides - Nagisa personally thought that would make things harder, but Karma didn't seem to mind. It'd been his idea, after all. How the hell Karma had wormed his way into getting what he wanted was beyond Nagisa. Still, he couldn't deny how much he enjoyed this. 

Nagisa suddenly felt a wet pressure against his cock, and he gasped as Karma's tongue pressed against the bulge in his boxers. His eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Ka - ah -" 

Karma probably would've smirked if Nagisa hadn't breathed hotly against his bulge. Karma let out a pleasured sigh instead, and suddenly his lips were cupping Nagisa's length and _sucking_. Nagisa keened, eyes wide, and he gripped Karma's thighs in a sudden, desperate attempt to ground himself. Jolts of arousal shot through his system, and it _wasn't enough_ , but it was still making him whine. 

Karma had begun pressing his thighs against Nagisa's head as means of encouragement. Nagisa's mind was still reeling, but he opened his mouth and pointedly licked a thin line up Karma's cock through the fabric. Karma paused in his activities to gasp, and Nagisa took advantage of his surprise and reached up, pulling Karma's boxers down enough to grab his dick with his hands, pulling it from its confines. It was already weeping. Nagisa's eyes narrowed, focusing, then he took Karma's tip into his mouth. Karma let out a noise that was incredibly high pitched, and Nagisa felt like smirking. 

He teased the tip, able to focus a bit more now that Karma wasn't doing anything to him on his end. Nagisa gradually took more and more into his mouth - they hadn't done this _that_ many times, but he'd sucked Karma off plenty enough to know where he was sensitive. Nagisa let the tip graze the roof of his mouth while he ran his tongue up the underside of Karma's cock, right along the vein. Karma groaned, sending vibrations through the fabric of Nagisa's boxers. Nagisa gasped, remembering that, while he did indeed have Karma's dick in his mouth, Karma was also very much capable of doing the same things to him. 

Karma, seemingly finding his resolve, sucked harder on Nagisa's bulge. By now, the fabric of Nagisa's boxers was soaked through with saliva and precome, and it was becoming uncomfortable. Nagisa pulled off Karma to moan softly as Karma continued to mouth at the bulge. He tilted his chin, wincing at the awkward angle. "Karma-" 

Karma pulled off, but didn't look at Nagisa, his golden eyes his zeroed in on Nagisa's length. A clear sign of, 'I'm listening to you, but I want to keep sucking you off'. 

Nagisa bit his lip, then spoke. "Please." 

Karma stilled, then grinned, reaching up and yanking Nagisa's boxers clean off and exposing him freely. He gulped as Karma stared at Nagisa's dick, making Nagisa all too aware that he hadn't shaved in just a _little_ too long. Nagisa felt his cheeks heat. _For gods sake_. 

Karma suddenly gripped the base of Nagisa's cock with his hand and took most of Nagisa into his mouth, his hand pumping the spot that his lips couldn't reach. Nagisa jolted, tilting his head back and moaning, _loud_. He realized his noise and grit his teeth. "Karma - n-not so fast-"

Karma ignored him, swirling his tongue around Nagisa and swallowing. Nagisa's eyes widened in disbelief. _Relentless_. 

Sruggling to focus, Nagisa squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered. Karma usually liked to tease, but the zero-to-one-hundred transition made Nagisa's body _pulse_. There was no doubt Karma had done it to throw Nagisa off guard - but that meant Nagisa had to retaliate. 

Nagisa swiftly took Karma back into his mouth, properly sucking on Karma's cock, which was throbbing in his mouth. Nagisa moaned around it, making the redhead between his legs groan around the cock in his mouth. Nagisa whined, but continued to bob his head. 

What they were doing - this, this was unusual. Nagisa refused to call it sixty-nine unless he was horny. Even then, he didn't really like the term. It seemed childish. Still, it was a constant battle for dominance, a literal loop of bodies, conjoined by pleasure. He often found himself wondering why they didn't have sex like this more often. 

Before Nagisa could really think about it more, though, his thoughts flew apart when Karma's tongue traveled behind his cock, lapping at his balls, then going farther back. 

Nagisa, unable to process it, let out an odd gasp-moan-choke as Karma licked up Nagisa's crack. Nagisa had completely stilled, save for his thighs, which were shaking without his consent. He heard Karma's voice from between his legs, hoarse and wrecked. "Nagisa..." He heard the wet smack of Karma licking his lips. "Can I lick you out?" 

Nagisa held back a moan, barely. Not just at the prospect of being rimmed (which made Nagisa want to arch his back like a wild animal), but the fact that Karma was _asking_ for it, in a voice so _submissive_ that it was so unlike Karma, as if it were a privilege to taste his lover. Nagisa's thighs quaked. "G-o." He managed, squeezing his eyes shut and letting out a loud pant. His hips twitched forward on their own accord. "D-do it, Karma-" 

Contradictory to his earlier tone, Karma snickered, a small sound, but haughty nonetheless. He licked a long, fat stripe up Nagisa's crack, and Nagisa would've given anything to see his face while he did it. Nagisa let a rather loud moan spill from his lips as Karma's tongue swirled around his entrance. "Gh- _Karma_ -" 

Karma was definitely tall enough to reach behind, but he still had a tight hold on Nagisa's thighs - there would be bruises there tomorrow, but Nagisa couldn't care less. Nagisa suddenly realized that he was still supposed to be working on Karma, so he took his lover back into his mouth, taking out his arousal on Karma's cock, assulting it with aggressive licking and sucking. Wet slapping and popping sounds rang in his ears as he moaned around the apendage, causing the redhead to moan louder than he had thus far. This encouraged Nagisa, who gained enough confidence to pull off and groan. "F-fuck my mouth, Karma." 

Karma paused, hesitant, but then he gripped Nagisa's thighs and suddenly his tongue was _in_ there, thrusting in and out, licking wherever it could. Before Nagisa could squeal, Karma's cock was being forcefully shoved into Nagisa's mouth. Nagisa gagged a little, expecting it but still a bit startled, but he adjusted. This wasn't the first time his mouth had been fucked, either. His gag reflex seemed to disappear as Karma thrusted in and out of his mouth without holding back, letting out small grunts. Nagisa loved those sounds, because it meant that he was doing a good job at doing _nothing_. 

Karma's tongue continued to jab into Nagisa's entrance, the thrusts becoming more and more frantic as the redhead's pleasure continued to build. Karma's tongue couldn't reach as far as Nagisa's prostate, but it was still hitting Nagisa's nerves in the best possible way. Nagisa began carefully rocking back against Karma's tongue - a bit awkward, considering their sideways position, but he had done it before. Nagisa was letting out soft grunts and groans as Karma continued to desperately prod, but then Karma opened his mouth wider and softly bit at Nagisa's perineum. Nagisa moaned heavily around Karma's cock as he spasmed, lips quivering, legs shaking. "Karma-" He moaned, incredibly loudly. Or, at least, he tried to. His mouth was full. 

Karma pulled off of Nagisa's ass to whine - a sound that made him seem like a pathetic little animal. Nagisa pulled off glanced down, surprised. He watched as Karma stared back at him, face flushed, eyes wide. His hips were still moving a little, trying to find Nagisa's mouth again. Nagisa had no idea how he looked right now, but he imagined it was about the same. He gulped. "How do I taste-?" He asked, his voice coming out three times deeper than he'd intended. 

Karma tilted his head back and groaned, although Nagisa wasn't doing anything specific at the moment. He turned back, locking eyes with Nagisa again. " _So_ fucking good." 

Nagisa gasped and keened at that. Suddenly, Karma grabbed at Nagisa's ass and squeezed it, making the smaller boy yelp. Nagisa could barely think as Karma dove back into his ass, sucking and licking. One hand slowly reached up and began pumping Nagisa's dick, matching the rhythm of the thrusts of Karma's tongue. 

Nagisa's brain was on overdrive, and he couldn't handle it. Without warning, he dug his nails into Karma's thighs and took as much of Karma as possible into his mouth, swallowing harshly as moans ripped themselves from his throat. 

The heat was building in his stomach before he knew it, and with a miraculously well-timed thrust, Nagisa's eyes rolled back into his head as he released, ignoring the stickiness coating both of their abdomens. 

As he came down, his eyelids drooped. He barely registered Karma's throbbing member in his mouth, which was still slowly thrusting in and out. "Nagi-" was the only warning Nagisa got before Karma came down his throat. Sharp pants could be heard from between Nagisa's thighs. Nagisa swallowed automatically, not really giving it much thought as his lover came down from his high. 

The two remained still for a minute before Nagisa pulled off of Karma's completely spent cock, which he hadn't realized was still in his mouth. He carefully slid his thighs out from under Karma's head, rolling across the bed and stretching out his sore legs and arms. He lay completely on his stomach, totally wiped, as Karma rolled over and stood up. Nagisa watched his lover stretch and run his fingers through his bright red hair. He looked so _perfect_ , and Nagisa would admit that seeing Karma like this, naked and glistening with cum dripping down his chest, would have made him hard again right then and there if he hadn't spent himself already. 

Nagisa knew he needed to clean up. He sighed and stood up off the bed, and walked over next to Karma. Karma grinned, wrapping his arms around Nagisa's shoulders. "Good?" 

Nagisa closed his eyes for a second, leaning against Karma's chest. "More than." 

Karma hummed. As they cleaned up, Nagisa gently massaged his bruised thighs, and he smiled a little in amusement, knowing that Karma likely had similar marks. 

As they lay in bed, clean and tired, Nagisa murmured an "I love you.", which was briefly followed by the same thing from Karma. Karma, being the person that he was, embraced Nagisa as the smaller boy snuggled into his chest. He leaned down to Nagisa's ear. "You do taste good by the way." 

Nagisa's eyes shot open and he flushed, shoving Karma away. "Karma!" 

Karma smirked. "That's my name." 

"You suck." Nagisa hissed, then winced. "Don't." 

"I _do_ suck." Karma said, his smirk still strong as ever. "Apparently pretty well, too." 

"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on Tumblr at @assclass-stories


End file.
